Réquiem em Ré menor
by Chibi Hypnos
Summary: Um Físico, uma Música, um grande amor. Kamus fica dividido entre sua carreira e o grande amor de sua vida. Qual será sua escolha? Qual será seu destino?
1. Capítulo 1

Olá pessoal! Aqui estou novamente postando uma nova fic. Essa estória contém spoilers da minha outra fic, A Escola do Zodíaco. Recomendo para quem não tenha lido, que leia antes de começar esta, pois talvez ficará perdido em algumas situações. Espero que gostem. Um grande beijo.

**Réquiem em Ré Menor**

**Capítulo 1**

Apesar do dia cinzento e da neve que caía naquela manhã, Anisah acordou animada. Levantou-se rapidamente, se agasalhou e tomou o rumo de sempre. Olhou Marrie, que estava já com 2 anos, dormindo e desceu para preparar o café da manhã. Estava chateada com a discussão que acontecera no dia anterior.

"-_Já é a quinta vez que te chamo para ir me ver tocar e você sempre com a mesma desculpa de que precisa trabalhar. Você não participa das minhas conquistas, não torce por mim, está destruindo nosso relacionamento e nossa família._

_-Anisah, trabalho para proporcionar o conforto para todos nós! É por nós mesmos que dou duro. Passo o dia no laboratório, estudando, fazendo pesquisas, não é a toa!_

_-Não, Kamus. Você não pensa em nós, você pensa na primeira pessoa do singular! – Anisah se exaltou e tirou o papel que lia de minhas mãos em um gesto rápido – Veja só, estou falando contigo e você mal está me ouvindo! Continua lendo esses seus malditos projetos!_

_-Mas é isso que trás dinheiro aqui para casa. Como quer que Marrie tenha um futuro promissor vivendo na miséria, Anisah? Por favor, convenhamos!_

_-Você sabe qual é a profissão do Mu, não sabe?_

_-Claro que sei, ele é médico psiquiatra._

_-Pois é, e trabalha no hospital. Sabe onde?_

_-Em Lhasa. _

_-Pois é novamente! E ele com a minha irmã vem para cá, pra ver a minha apresentação. Ele, que é médico, vem. Meu cunhado. Meu marido, não._

_-Os médicos ganham muito melhor que eu, Anisah. Tente entender o meu lado._

_-Esse é o problema, Kamus. Eu sempre entendo o seu lado, você é que nunca entende o meu..."_

Depois disso, entrou no quarto, batendo a porta. Depois de alguns minutos eu conseguia ouvir o som triste de seu violino. Mozart. _Réquiem em ré menor K.626._ Preferia ouvir um Allegro a ouvir aquele Réquiem. Sempre que se entristecia, tocava aquela música.

Começamos estudando na Grécia. Quando eu passei para o segundo ano da faculdade de Física, Anisah ingressou em Música. Era impressionante a sua sensibilidade para tocar aquele instrumento tão frágil e preciso. Passei várias tardes junto dela, tentando entender como aquele objeto funcionava. Me dava aulas e aulas sobre o tal violino.

"_-O __timbre__ do violino é agudo, brilhante e estridente, mas, dependendo do encordoamento utilizado, tem como produzir timbres mais aveludados, mornos._ _O som geralmente é produzido pela ação de friccionar um arco de madeira sobre as cordas. – Dizia ela, mostrando o arco delicado – E agora, Kamus, uma informação que provavelmente vai te interessar._

_-Qual, Anisah?_

_-O som produzido pelas cordas é transmitido ao corpo oco do violino, à caixa de ressonância, pela alma, um cilindro de madeira que fica dentro do corpo do violino, mais ou menos embaixo do lado direito do cavalete. A alma liga o tampo superior ao inferior do violino, fazendo com que o som vibre por todo o corpo."_

Dois anos mais tarde, partimos para o nosso novo destino: Berlim, na Alemanha. Arrumei um pequeno sobrado na conhecida praça Gendarmenmarkt, onde localizam-se vários edifícios notáveis como a Catedral Francesa, a Catedral Alemã ou a Schauspielhaus, que serve como sala de concertos, onde Anisah ensaiava todas as tardes.

Em uma das apresentações da Orquestra Sinfônica de Atenas, um maestro alemão assistiu ao recital e a convidou para participar da Orquestra Sinfônica de Berlim. Fiquei muito orgulhoso e com as notas que tinha, consegui também me transferir para a Universidade de Tecnologia de Berlim. A partir daí, começamos a nos envolver cada vez mais e acabamos nos casando, logo depois que me formei. Um de meus professores na Universidade me arranjou um trabalho na Audi, companhia automobilística, fazia testes nas peças utilizadas nos automóveis. Embora não tivesse sido um emprego na área que sempre quis, aceitei com entusiasmo, mas continuava no laboratório, pesquisando. Sempre me interessei por Física no Estado Sólido e esse era o grande motivo para as discussões constantes entre nós.

Às vezes, Anisah colocava em cheque os meus sentimentos por ela. E o mais engraçado é que eu nunca coloquei os dela em posição de questionamento. A segurança de estar com ela ao meu lado me trazia muita paz. Ainda mais eu, que durante muitos anos, lutei contra um sentimento tão importante, tão confortante: o amor.

Contam meus pais que, desde pequeno, sempre fui muito cético. Questionava Deus, os sentimentos, tudo o que não conhecia. Custava para acreditar em algo. Sempre tinha de ser palpável. Se não era, não existia. E era assim com o amor. Via meus amigos sofrerem por causa do sentimento dito tão "bonito". Não entrava em minha cabeça como um sentimento considerado bom podia deixar as pessoas sem força, em depressão e inseguras. Não era lógico. Até que eu a conheci. E minha opinião sobre tudo mudou.

Mas voltando... A discussão do dia anterior. Fiquei ouvindo durante um bom tempo o Réquiem. Estava no escritório, sentado em frente ao computador, fazendo cálculos e mais cálculos. Átomos e mais átomos. Quando fui me deitar, ela já tinha adormecido. Acordei depois dela e a encontrei na cozinha. Já lia o jornal.

-Bom dia, Kamus. Acordou tarde, não?

-Bom dia, Anisah. Acordei na hora de costume, aos sábados.

-Já já o seu chá fica pronto. – Disse ela folheando as páginas do jornal – Mu e Kia chegam hoje à tarde. Estão trazendo Dikyi, que já está com 5 anos.

-Como o tempo passa, não Anisah?

-Pois é, Kamus. O tempo passa e com ele a vida.

Olhei para ela profundamente em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos que eu sempre tive medo de encarar. Que durante muito tempo me causaram pânico, se transformando depois em desejo. Era nítido que ainda estava triste comigo. Tentei então encontrar algumas palavras, para tentar consertar parte de meu erro.

-Nunca imaginei que estaríamos aqui, Anisah. Nessa cidade, casados e com uma filha.

Ela me olhou novamente com tristeza.

-Nem eu, Kamus. Mas como já dizia _George Bernard Shaw_, a vida é uma pedra de amolar e desgasta ou afia, de acordo com o metal de que somos feitos.

Foi como um soco no meu estômago. A chaleira começou a apitar. Ela se levantou e foi até o fogão. Aos poucos despejou na xícara o chá já pronto.

Tomamos o desjejum em silêncio. Não consegui falar mais nada durante aquele momento juntos. Quando terminamos, ela se levantou e começou a tirar a mesa.

-Você vai sair agora cedo ou vai ficar em casa, Kamus?

-Pretendo ficar em casa.

-Trabalhando? – Disse Anisah com rancor na voz.

Respirei fundo. Minha consciência já estava pesada demais.

-Sim.

-Certo. Eu vou ter de ir até o Teatro Municipal agora cedo e depois passar na _Liuteria. _Vou deixar Marrie por sua conta, afinal, é só dar a mamadeira e colocá-la no cercadinho.

Precisava dar um jeito de parar aquela discussão. Estava indo longe demais.

-Anisah, você não acha que está indo longe demais com essa história?

-Pois é, Kamus. Também acho que estamos indo longe demais. Estou saindo agora. Quer algo da rua?

-Não, obrigado, Anisah.

-Sua calculadora não precisa de pilhas novas?

Ignorei o comentário. Ela passou por mim sem me encarar, pegou a bolsa, o cachecol e saiu.

Não demorou para Marrie acordar. Minha pequena. Anisah fez questão de dar um nome francês a ela, pois sempre adorou a cultura francesa. Com os passos lentos e calmos, foi até o escritório. Escondeu o pequeno corpo atrás do batente da porta e sorriu para mim, ao ver que eu sabia que ela estava ali. Tinha herdado o tom de pele da mãe, mas os olhos e os cabelos eram meus, com toda a certeza. Mesmo com pouca idade, já possuía beleza exótica. Daria trabalho quando crescesse.

-Bom dia, papai!

-Bom dia, Marrie.

Ela veio correndo até mim, com os braços abertos. Lembrava a mãe, quando ainda éramos colegas de escola, e ia me abraçar. Abaixei meu tórax em direção a ela deixando-a agarrar meu pescoço. Ela ria gostosamente.

-Eu te amo muito, papai.

Sempre que eu ouvia aquela frase, ficava estremecido. Aqueles dizeres eram muito profundos e importantes para mim. Ficava sem reação.

-Onde está a mamãe?

-Ela saiu, Marrie. – A peguei no colo e fui para a cozinha.

-Mamãe tocou aquela música triste ontem à noite...

Incrível! Depois de um tempo, percebi que esconder o que acontece conosco de nossos filhos é uma tarefa quase impossível. Além de tudo, Marrie era muito inteligente e tinha uma conexão muito forte com a mãe. Sabia quando Anisah estava triste. Sabia quando nós dois discutíamos, conseguia enxergar por trás das ações. São nessas horas que eu me questiono se esse negócio da tal Astrologia... Se ela funciona mesmo. Lígea. Como eu poderia me esquecer dela? Enérgica, verdadeira e corajosa. Impulsiva demais pro meu gosto, mas muito especial. A última vez que eu a vi foi quando Anisah estava na maternidade. Já tinha conseguido se tornar uma promotora excelente e cuidava de casos de assassinato. Casou-se com Dohko, às vésperas de sua formatura. Dohko também tinha se tornado um advogado de defesa muito bem sucedido. Vivia viajando, provavelmente sua pós-graduação em diplomacia estava dando certo. Quando nos viram no hospital, ficaram imensamente felizes.

"_-Fico feliz em saber que do amor de vocês surgiu um fruto!_

_-Muito obrigado, Lígea._

_-Não vai fumar um charuto para comemorar a chegada do bebê, Kamus? – Disse Dohko gentilmente._

_-Não, não fumo._

_-Qual será o nome do bebê, Kamus?_

_-Marrie, Lígea._

_-Belíssimo nome! – Exclamou Dohko._

_-Tinha de ser Anisah para dar um nome desses à nossa menina._

_-Escute bem o que vou lhe falar, Kamus. – Lígea fez a expressão séria de sempre, como se fosse a dona da verdade – Marrie nasceu sob o signo de Escorpião. Eu, como nativa desse signo, te digo com muita certeza: Terá uma sensibilidade incrível e nada, nada vai escapar de sua visão interior."_

Talvez ela tenha percebido na época que eu não dei muita bola. Mas em várias ocasiões, essa conversa sempre me veio em mente. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo certa.

Dei a mamadeira. Ela tomou rapidamente o leite e pediu para ir brincar. Montei o cercadinho no escritório e tentei me concentrar no que estava digitando.

Impossível. A discussão com Anisah não saía da minha cabeça. Estava inquieto. Dei um murro na escrivaninha, de raiva de mim mesmo. Ela não merecia aquilo. Quando ela chegasse, pediria desculpas e diria que ia vê-la tocar, já que era tão importante assim. Respirei fundo novamente. Foi quando a campainha tocou.

Quem seria àquela hora? Me levantei da cadeira bastante desanimado. Embora gostasse do frio, aquela situação em que me envolvi tinha tirado completamente a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa.

_-_Kamus, como você mudou! Não te reconheceria se fosse qualquer um de meus amigos da escola! – Disse para mim mesmo.

Abri a porta e levei um susto.

-καλημέρα!

-καλημέρα, Mu. Πώς είστε?

-Ora, por favor, vamos parar de falar grego? Isso me lembra a escola! – Disse Kia com o cachecol quase cobrindo a boca, carregando uma criança no colo.

-Entrem. – Disse para o casal – Anisah disse que vocês só viriam após o almoço.

-Não sei se lembra disso, Kamus, mas minha irmã sempre teve uma péssima relação com a Matemática, Física, Química...

-Provavelmente ela deve ter se enganado com o fuso-horário. – Mu se sentiu constrangido, como sempre – Se preferirem, nós vamos para um hotel. Pode ser que não estejam preparados para nos receber.

-Não, não de jeito nenhum! Anisah estava tão ansiosa com a chegada de vocês que já havia preparado tudo. Vamos colocar as coisas lá no quarto?

-Vamos! Mu, você leva as malas? Dikyi ainda está dormindo e eu não quero acordá-la... Kamus, onde está Marrie? Estou super curiosa para vê-la! A última vez que eu a vi, era aniversário de 1 ano.

-Está no cercadinho do escritório. Se quiser ir até lá.

-Primeiro vou colocar Dikyi na cama e depois vou vê-la.

Kia subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto da minha pequena. Anisah tinha arrumado uma cama para a hóspede. Enquanto isso, ajudava Mu com as malas.

-Fico até com vergonha disso, Kamus. Kia sempre foi muito exagerada, veja só, viemos passar apenas o final de semana e ela trás malas para um mês!

-Mu, até hoje, eu ainda não consegui entender as mulheres. – Foi a única coisa que me veio em mente, naquele momento.

Descemos as escadas conversando sobre o trabalho que ele estava fazendo. Contou que era muito difícil conciliar o trabalho com a família, que Kia ainda era apaixonada por ele da mesma forma de como era quando se conheceram. Dei um pequeno sorriso, quem é que não ia se lembrar? E que se ele não tomasse os devidos cuidados, a sua família seria a maior de Lhasa. Kia estava na janela da sala, com a minha filha. Ela apontava as árvores de natal que enfeitavam a rua. Minha cunhada ria dos comentários de Marrie.

-O que pediu para o papai Noel, Marrie?

-Um piano! – Exclamou a menina – Quero ser igual a mamãe!

Mu olhou para mim assustado. Sim, as crianças de hoje em dia estavam crescendo rápido demais. Preparei mais chá e os servi. Não demorou muito, Anisah estava de volta. Ao entrar, não me cumprimentou, mas ao ver a irmã, abriu um daqueles sorrisos que me tiravam o fôlego em segredo. Abraçou a irmã, Mu e Marrie.

O tibetano percebeu que havia algo de errado entre nós. As irmãs subiram com minha pequena para ver se Dikyi já havia acordado. Fiquei sozinho com Mu na sala.

-Kamus, é impressão minha ou você e Anisah não estão bem?

-Discutimos seriamente ontem à noite.

-Acredito que seja apenas uma fase... Kia e eu também brigamos, acontece com todos os casados, namorados...

-Eu espero que sim, Mu.

Apesar de ter aprendido a ser um pouco mais aberto com as pessoas, estava longe de ser o mais extrovertido. Não ia sair contando para ele meus motivos pessoais. Não era assim tão íntimo dele, porém, Mu fez ressalvas.

-Se quiser se abrir, se aconselhar, pode me procurar, Kamus.

O tibetano sorriu. As duas desceram novamente, sem a presença de Dikyi. Marrie não soltava a mão da tia.

-Estou preocupada, ela não acorda, Mu. – Kia foi em direção a Mu, com a expressão facial aflita – Você não devia ter dado a ela aquele calmante!

-Kia, não se apavore, era apenas Ginseng. Ela deve estar assim porque saímos do fuso, do clima, do ambiente em que vivemos. Até a tarde, ela acorda.

-Espero que tenha razão!

Mu olhou para mim e baixou a cabeça. Certamente com aquele olhar, queria me dizer que sabia pelo que eu estava passando. Anisah chamou a irmã para a cozinha e foram fazer o almoço.

O relógio de pêndulo na sala deu uma badalada certeira. Eram 13 horas. Estávamos sentando à mesa quando uma garotinha de olhos e cabelos lilás e com as mesmas manchinhas vermelhas na testa apareceu na sala. Ela lançou um olhar fulminante para Anisah e sem cumprimentar ninguém, disse:

-Não vá tocar amanhã à noite.

**-x-**

_Réquiem em ré menor K.626_: Já doente em seu leito de morte, Mozart trabalhava no Réquiem. A etérea melodia do Lacrimosa foi a última coisa que saiu daquela pena divina. Ao terminar de escrever esta melodia, lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos, e suas mãos deixaram cair a partitura. Pouco mais tarde, à uma hora da manhã do dia 5 de dezembro de 1791, o mestre estava morto. Alguém escreveu: Um profundo sentimento religioso se evola daquelas notas, que parecem saídas de uma alma em direta comunicação com a Divindade. Houve muita disputa depois da morte de Mozart para saber quem terminaria o Requiem, mas no final a tarefa acabou recaindo sobre seu aluno Franz Xaver Süssmayer. Ele completou a orquestração que Mozart havia deixado incompleta, e escreveu o resto da música, baseando-se em parte em anotações deixadas pelo próprio Mozart.

_George Bernard Shaw_: (1856-1950), polemista e dramaturgo, nasceu em Dublin e iniciou sua carreira como crítico de artes. Exercitou a ficção e o ensaio, mostrando o poder de fogo da ironia cortante e a visão do mundo peculiar em que vivia. Consagrou-se no teatro, deixando clássicos como "A profissão da sra. Warren" (1902) e "Pigmalião" (1913), esta última, sua peça mais popular, e que, em 1964, deu origem ao filme "My fair Lady". O autor foi agraciado com o Prêmio Nobel de Literatura em 1925.

_Liuteria_: A liuteria é uma manifestação artística que engloba a produção de instrumentos musicais de um modo artesanal, a forma mais comum de denominar os que exercem esta profissão é de liutaio ou de luthier, tais palavras tiveram a origem da construção do alaúde, que em italiano se chama liu ,portanto, liutaio significa quem faz alaúde.

καλημέρα, Mu. Πώς είστε?: "Olá, como vai você?" no idioma Grego.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Isso são modos de cumprimentar sua tia, Dikyi? – Kia se levantou bruscamente da mesa e foi até a sua filha.

-Eu disse que é pra ela não ir tocar amanhã à noite.

-Minha filha, se acalme... – Mu também se levantou, bastante constrangido.

-A luz, papai. A luz...

Anisah olhou curiosa para a sobrinha. Eu também fiquei assustado. Dikyi falava de modo bastante autoritário para uma garota de apenas 5 anos.

-Cumprimente seus tios e sua prima direito! – Kia disse de forma enérgica.

-Oi. – Ela se limitou a dizer.

Marrie sorriu para a prima. Dikyi não retribuiu o gesto de carinho de minha filha.

Kia e Mu estavam muito envergonhados, provavelmente imaginando o que estaríamos pensando sobre aquela cena. Anisah, que sempre foi uma ótima anfitriã, convidou a garotinha para se sentar. Ela se acomodou na cadeira e olhou para os pratos em cima da mesa.

-O que é isso?

-_Sauerkraut com joelho de porco!_ – Respondeu Marrie orgulhosa.

-Não gosto disso. Odeio carne de porco!

-Dikyi! – Kia já estava corada de vergonha – Vai comer o que tem!

-Eu não gosto de carne de porco!

-Não interessa se gosta ou não! Vai comer o que tem!

-Não vou!

-Mu, faça alguma coisa!

-Dikyi, estamos na casa da tia Anisah e do tio Kamus, você não está em casa, então precisa comer o que tem aqui, querida.

A pequena tibetana olhou novamente para o prato principal e fechou a cara. Começou a gritar e chorar de forma estridente. Marrie observava aquilo tudo de olhos arregalados.

-Você não faz nada, Mu!

-Não sou eu que a mimo, Kia!

Era o que eu mais queria. Mu e Kia discutindo a educação que não haviam passado para a filha na minha frente e de Anisah. Marrie saiu de seu lugar correndo e veio me pedir colo, assustada. Mas Anisah, como sempre, conseguiu por um fim na discussão e de forma dócil.

-Dikyi... – Ela caminhou até a sobrinha – Sua mãe não me contou que você não comia carne de porco.

-Eu odeio! – Cruzou os braços e permaneceu em posição de desafio.

-Você gosta de ovo frito?

No mesmo instante Dikyi parou de chorar.

-Gosto...

-Então, quer ir comigo até a cozinha? A gente faz um bem gostoso pra você!

-Claro! – Nisso, a garota já estava sorrindo.

-Vamos junto, Marrie? Quer um também?

-Quero!

Marrie saltou do meu colo e as três saíram de mãos dadas para a cozinha.

O casal estava desconsertado. Se sentaram novamente à mesa e Kia suspirou. Mu se sentiu obrigado a se justificar.

-Queira nos desculpar, Kamus. Dikyi sempre foi difícil de lidar... Tem um gênio forte e...

-Não precisa se explicar, Mu. Acontece. Quando vim para cá, também não estava acostumado com o cardápio alemão.

-Marrie parece ser bastante educada, se comporta bem e...

-Ela é filha de um ditador! – Interrompeu Kia.

Dessa vez quem suspirou foi Mu.

-Não leve a mal os comentários da Kia, Kamus... Ela fica nervosa quando Dikyi dá esses "shows".

-Eu compreendo.

-Eu disse a verdade, Mu!

-Kia, quer parar, por favor?

-Você não tem pulso firme e depois joga a culpa em mim!

Santo Deus, por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Não queria que mais uma nova discussão iniciasse. Já me bastava ter brigado com Anisah, não queria de maneira nenhuma presenciar mais uma.

-Escutem... – Disse sem levantar a voz – O problema já foi resolvido, não precisamos criar mais essa situação constrangedora.

-Me desculpe, mais uma vez. – Se desculpou Mu ainda envergonhado.

Kia se calou.

Anisah voltou com as duas pequenas para a sala, sorrindo. Admirava isso nela. Sabia como cativar as pessoas com o olhar, com o sorriso e adorava crianças. Marrie sempre teve problemas para pegar no sono. Eu tentava contar uma história, às vezes até me deitava junto dela em sua cama, mas custava a dormir. Bastava Anisah tocar uma melodia em seu violino que Marrie adormecia tranqüilamente.

-Ela até fez carinha no ovo! Com maionese! – Dikyi mostrava o prato para Mu.

-Ficou lindo! – Mu acariciava os cabelos de sua filha com carinho.

-Agora sente-se e coma quieta! – Kia disse novamente em tom enérgico.

Anisah olhou para a irmã com reprovação.

-Já que estamos todos presentes, vamos orar? – Disse ela pegando em minha mão. Sem me olhar.

-Não quero rezar! Estou com fome!

-Dikyi!

-Kia... – Anisah se virou calmamente para a sobrinha – Olha, a Marrie tem 2 anos e já reza junto com a gente. Você não quer mostrar que é tão inteligente quanto ela?

-Por que? – Disse ela novamente emburrada.

Anisah foi até o ouvido de Dikyi e sussurrou: "Você é mais velha, vai servir de exemplo pra ela."

Brilhante. A garotinha se levantou e segurou na mão de Mu. Começamos a rezar.

"_Graças Vos dou, meu Deus,  
por me teres dado de comer e de beber, sem eu o merecer.  
Dai-me o Céu quando eu morrer."_

Apesar de termos estudado na Grécia, Anisah nunca deixou de acreditar em apenas um único Deus. Não era adepta ao islamismo como Kia ou ao judaísmo, religiões que eram parte de seu país natal. Como disse, nunca acreditei muito no mundo espiritual e Anisah as vezes dizia que eu era vazio por não acreditar em Deus ou em algum Ser Superior.

"-_Como assim, Kamus, não acredita em Deus?_

_-Não acredito em nenhum velho, sentado em um trono de ouro, coberto com pedras preciosas com um cajado em mãos brincando com os humanos de xadrez._

_-Mas quem foi que disse que Deus é assim, Kamus? Sua família é religiosa?_

_-Meu pai foi seminarista, largou porque conheceu minha mãe. Ela é Ministra da Eucaristia e faz parte de vários grupos da igreja._

_-Católicos..._

_-Ponha católicos nisso._

_-Você freqüentava a igreja?_

_-Sim, mas parei por me sentir um hipócrita._

_-Mas Kamus, é claro que Deus existe! É difícil explicar, mas eu tive provas de que Ele existe!_

_-Eu vejo mesmo como ele existe todos os dias em que volto para casa. O mendigo da Rua Vulcano me prova isso. As crianças da Somália passando fome me provam isso. A Ciência também me prova isso. A situação mundial prova também. É só olhar pela janela e constatar a existência dele._

_-Isso não é culpa dele! É culpa da humanidade!_

_-Então, Deus é o ser mais incompetente de que já ouvi falar._

_-Como pode dizer isso de um Ser tão magnífico?_

_-Tão magnífico que deixa o mundo em chamas. Me admira você, ter vindo da Faixa de Gaza, do meio da guerra e ainda dar ouvidos a essas besteiras._

_-Kamus... Deus é o ser mais piedoso que existe..._

_-Anisah, ele é burro._

_-Não questione a inteligência dele!_

_-Claro que eu questiono! Entenda a minha lógica: Seu Deus cria um mundo lindo, harmonioso, com criaturas fantásticas, água potável, natureza. Depois cria o ser humano. E este, o que faz? Destrói, mata, queima, cria guerra. É óbvio que o ser humano evoluiu do macaco, um animal irracional._

_-Deus nos deu o livre-arbítrio, Kamus. Ele acredita no coração, na alma humana._

_-Acredita nas pessoas que fazem guerra em seu nome, que se vestem com bombas e matam milhares de inocentes em sua volta. Não há sentido nisso, Anisah._

_-Então, no que é que você acredita?_

_-Em mim. No que posso ver e pegar._

_-É uma pena que pense assim, Kamus... Porque eu sei que Ele acredita muito em você._

_-Em mim? Ora, não diga bobagens! Como é que sabe disso?_

_-Ele acredita na humanidade. Se ainda estamos aqui é porque ainda resta esperança._

_-Já disse que não vai me convencer._

_-Kamus... – Anisah começou a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Sabe qual a maior provação que passei para saber que Ele existe?_

_-Qual?_

_-Foi quando Ele te colocou em meu caminho."_

E agora eu podia ver que em alguns pontos ela estava certa. Nada acontecia por acaso. Nada acontece.

Almoçamos normalmente e desfrutamos da sobremesa. Fazia alguns anos que eu não cozinhava mais. O trabalho não deixava, mas Anisah pediu que eu fizesse o meu famoso Petit Gateau. Dizia que era fantástico.

-Vejo que aprendeu com o marido a cozinhar muito bem, Anisah!

-A sobremesa foi ele mesmo quem fez, Kia. – Ainda havia rancor em sua voz.

-Parabéns, Kamus. Continua um ótimo cozinheiro.

-Obrigado, Mu. Faço o que eu posso.

-Sempre modesto.

Após o desjejum, Kia foi ajudar Anisah com a louça. Colocamos Dikyi e Marrie para brincar na sala enquanto Mu e eu conversávamos. O assunto? Adivinhe. Trabalho.

-Então, sua tese é em Física do Estado Sólido?

-Sim, mas ainda quero juntar um pouco do meu conhecimento sobre Física das Partículas. Participei de uma palestra muito interessante em Frankfürt. Tem uma hora que esses dois assuntos se encontram.

-Espero que seus projetos dêem certo, Kamus. Você é muito estudioso e empenhado.

-Obrigado, Mu. E o seu trabalho? Anisah disse que você também trabalha muito.

-E como... Estava ultimamente trabalhando com a Hipnose e regressão, mas notei que meus pacientes estavam sofrendo muito com a regressão. Passavam mal após a sessão, resolvi parar, afinal, fiz medicina psiquiátrica para ajudar as pessoas e não para vê-las sofrer.

-Mas as vezes é necessário sofrer para se curar, não é mesmo?

-Claro, Kamus, mas eu preferi deixar isso nas mãos de outros médicos. Aí, parti para a área da medicina alternativa, tratamento com florais e ervas. Viajo muito para Hong Kong e Tókio. Os orientais têm muito conhecimento nessas áreas.

-Mas será que não cansam de falar sobre trabalho? – Kia foi para a sala, seguida por Anisah.

-Kamus está me contando sobre a tese dele.

Péssimo comentário. Anisah me olhou furiosa. Me senti péssimo. Mas Mu provavelmente não sabia que a minha discussão com Anisah era por causa disso. Ao contrário de Kia. Com toda a certeza, minha esposa já tinha relatado para ela o acontecimento da noite anterior.

-Mu, falei com a Anisah e ela aprovou a idéia. Vamos dar uma volta numa galeria agora à tarde?

Mu olhou para Dikyi no chão brincando com Marrie e depois para a esposa, indeciso.

-Ai Kia... Não é melhor ficarmos sem ir dessa vez?

-Puxa vida, Mu! Estamos na Alemanha! Quero conhecer o lugar! Além do mais, Dikyi vai se divertir também! Ela adora lojas!

-Nós vamos comprar o quê? – A garotinha se levantou do chão animada. Seus olhos brilhavam.

-Nada! – Se apressou a dizer Mu com a expressão de pânico já conhecida por mim desde os tempos de escola – Melhor não, Kia!

-Ah, papai! Eu adoro shopping! Vamos vai!

Dikyi começou a pular e puxar o sobretudo de Mu.

-Eu acho melhor nós irmos... – Disse isso me recordando do escândalo do almoço. Mais uma daquelas, eu não ia agüentar.

-Ué... Kamus, você não tinha que trabalhar?

-Não é sempre que nós recebemos visita em casa, ainda mais se tratando de Mu e Kia.

-OBA!! – Vibraram Marrie e Dikyi juntas.

-Vou pegar um casado e já vamos.

Sim. Era o melhor a se fazer. Em algum momento poderia ficar a sós com Anisah e pedir-lhe desculpas. Vesti o meu sobretudo, peguei o celular e as chaves do carro. Estavam todos me esperando na sala.

Mu completamente desgostoso com a idéia. Dikyi e Marrie pulavam ansiosas. Kia e Anisah conversavam entre si.

-Estava conversando agora com a Anisah, Kamus. O que acha de depois do passeio, nós irmos até um restaurante bem gostoso e animado para comemorar?

-O Kamus precisa trabalhar, Kia. Já está fazendo muito de ir agora conosco.

-De maneira nenhuma, Anisah. Vamos sim. Faço questão de os levar em um dos melhores restaurantes de Berlim após a tarde na galeria.

Enquanto elas colocavam as meninas no banco de trás da perua, Mu me chamou em particular.

-Kamus... Cuidado com as sugestões de Kia. Ela é compulsiva por compras e também Dikyi é mestra em nos fazer passar por vexames em restaurantes... Já tirei o cartão de crédito dela...

-Pode ficar tranqüilo, Mu. Eu sei bem o que eu estou fazendo.

**-x-**

_Sauerkraut com joelho de porco_ – ou Chucrute com joelho de porco:

Chucrute é repolho fermentado naturalmente, com condimentos, muito saudável. Joelho de porco com Chucrute, salsicha com Chucrute; Kassler (carré) com Chucrute. Estas combinações são comuns e conhecidas da culinária tipicamente germânica.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Saímos então rumo a alguma galeria. As meninas não paravam de falar no carro. Mu observava a paisagem branca em nossa volta. As manhãs e as tardes possuíam sempre o mesmo tom de cinza no inverno alemão. Anisah e Kia conversavam animadamente. Minha cunhada perguntava sobre os lançamentos da moda para a irmã. Anisah dizia apenas que não acompanhava esse "universo".

-Que lindo! – Exclamou Kia ao descer do carro e observar o edifício contemporâneo.

-Essa é a Galeria Lafayette. Foi Jean Nouvel, arquiteto contemporâneo quem construiu. – Respondi para ela.

-Impressionante... Parece com os edifícios que eu vi em Tókio. – Disse Mu bastante impressionado.

-Espere para ver por dentro, Kia. É fascinante. – Anisah arrematou.

Marrie e Dikyi não paravam de pular.

-Vamos logo mamãe! Quero uma boneca nova!

Entramos. Kia e Mu ficaram paralisados com a beleza do lugar.

-É uma loja de departamentos... – Disse Anisah olhando para a expressão do rosto deles.

-Nouvel é bem conhecido por suas superfícies de vidro lisas. Aqui, combinou suas explorações familiares de superfícies transparentes e translúcidas com a tentativa de interpretar o tipo histórico do edifício da loja de departamento para fornecer uma cara original a Friedrichstrasse, historicamente a rua a mais extravagante do shopping de Berlim.

-Mas isso é espetacular... É um tronco de cone! Me lembram as aulas de geometria do professor Pitágoras! – Exclamou Mu.

-Sim, Mu. A interpretação de Nouvel do tipo do edifício da loja de departamento substitui o atrium famoso da Paris Galeries com um número de volumes tronco de cone de vidro. O cone principal levanta-se diversos andares para cima do nível da rua ao alto do edifício.

-É simplesmente maravilhoso... – Era a única coisa que Kia foi capaz de falar.

-Venha ver daqui, minha irmã... – Anisah pegou na mão de Kia e levou até o guarda-corpo central.

Fiz o mesmo com Mu.

-Um segundo, cone menor, invertido deixa cair do nível da rua após dois níveis de lojas e dois níveis no subsolo. Os cones transparentes são interessantes como objetos esculturais, mas faz pouco para fazer uma loja de departamento melhor.

-Mas só pela beleza do lugar, já vale, Kamus. – Ressaltou Mu ao ver que o atrativo do lugar era o próprio edifício e não a loja.

Anisah sorriu para mim, finalmente. Bons presságios eu diria. Se tinha uma coisa da qual sempre me orgulhei era isso. Sabia exatamente como agradar minha esposa.

-Vamos parar de olhar pra esses vidros sem graça e ver as lojas, mamãe?

-Kia, eu já te disse, não vou comprar nada. Nem pra você e nem para Dikyi, ouviu bem?

Mas Kia não ouvira bem. Já saíram em direção as lojas.

-Nos encontre no café do primeiro subsolo as 17:30, Kamus. Vou mostrar as lojas para minha irmã.

-Está bem.

As coisas estavam melhorando. Ela já tinha olhado para mim, já tinha sorrido e o rancor na voz era mínimo.

Fui com Mu até o café e ficamos conversando.

-Sabe, Kamus, nós podíamos combinar de um dia reunir todo mundo que estudou com a gente. Ia ser muito gostoso.

-Sim, Mu. Mas há um problema. Cada um foi pra um lugar e temos filhos... Fica bem mais difícil.

-Falando nisso, você teve notícias de alguém depois que deixou a Grécia?

-Dohko e Lígea se casaram e parece que ainda estão em Atenas. Não sei se tiveram filhos. Também soube que Shina e Afrodite estão muito bem casados, morando em Florença, na Itália. Ele se deu bem com as rosas dele.

-Sempre tenho notícias de Saga. Está em Atenas também. Já concluiu a pós-graduação e o mestrado. Agora está fazendo o doutorado dele. Professor da Universidade onde estudamos.

-Língua Grega?

-Exatamente.

-Kamus, e o Miro?

-Miro me liga às vezes. Está trabalhando em Oslo, na Noruega, numa Multinacional.

-E ele finalmente achou a sua "metade da laranja"?

-Sim, mas ainda não se casaram. Namoram.

A conversa ia se estender mais, mas logo nossas mulheres chegaram. Mu olhou atônito para Kia. Se eu pudesse, colocaria rolhas em meus ouvidos.

-Eu disse que não era para comprar nada!

-Eu dei cheque pra 30 dias, coração!

-Todos para 30 dias? E esses pacotes com Dikyi? Kia, depois eu vou ter problemas com a justiça!

-Se acalme, querido! Não é sempre que nós estamos aqui, precisávamos aproveitar! E temos o Dohko, amigo nosso, Anisah me disse que é ótimo advogado de defesa.

Mu estava a ponto de arrancar seus cabelos. Dikyi olhou para o pai com um sorriso enorme e entregou-lhe uma caixa embrulhada.

-A mamãe comprou esse aqui pra você! Abre! Você vai gostar!

Mu olhou sensibilizado para a garotinha. Pegou o pacote e abriu.

-Gostou papai? É uma gravata linda! Combina com você! Eu que escolhi!

-Puxa, obrigado querida! – Abaixou e deu um beijo estalado no rosto da filha. – Mas não pense, Kia, que isso acaba aqui. Nós ainda vamos conversar!

-Até chegarmos no Tibet, você já vai ter esquecido, meu amor.

Mu olhou furioso para a esposa. Anisah chegou perto do tibetano e tentou consolá-lo.

-Eu até disse para ela se controlar, mas...

-É, eu conheço a peça, Anisah.

Marrie veio correndo e pulou em meu colo. Diferentemente da prima e da tia, não carregava sacolas. Anisah parecia mais tranqüila em relação a mim.

-Então, vamos tomar um café aqui mesmo? – Sugeriu Kia.

-Não. Nós já vamos sair para jantar a noite. Kamus, será que podemos voltar para a sua casa agora? – O olhar de Mu era de súplica.

-Mas eu quero ir no parquinho! – Começou a gritar Dikyi no meio da galeria.

-Di... Dikyi... – Marrie desceu de meu colo e pegou na mão da prima – Se a gente voltar pra minha casa, vou pedir pra mamãe te levar na praça do Papai Noel. Quer?

-Sim! Quero sim!

-Então, podemos ir embora.

Voltamos para casa próximo das 18:30. Dikyi e Marrie tinham adormecido no carro. Suspirei de alívio em segredo. Descemos do carro, Kia e Anisah levaram as meninas para o quarto.

-Enquanto elas dormem, podemos nos arrumar de modo sossegado.

-Sim, Anisah. – Respondi.

Nos arrumamos para a ida ao restaurante. Minha esposa estava deslumbrante. Havia colocado o casaco de lã que eu tinha lhe presenteado no nosso aniversário de casamento de 5 anos. A saia longa cobria as botas. Seus cabelos agora estavam mais compridos, na altura dos ombros. Colocou um chapéu elegante. Eu me vesti normalmente. Sobretudo preto e calças cinza. Mu e Kia também estavam bonitos. Ele estava de azul-marinho e Kia com um casaco grosso de pele de tigre sintética. Até que combinava com o jeito dela. Sorri internamente e pensei: _Coitado do Mu._

Marrie estava uma gracinha, com seu vestidinho amarelo e Dikyi de rosa. Gorros, luvas, cachecol. Tudo pronto para sairmos mais uma vez. Mas antes de entrar no carro, a pequena tibetana tornou a dizer:

-Não vá tocar amanhã! Não vá tocar amanhã!

-Dikyi, quer parar de frescura? Eu comprei a casa da Polly pra você a tarde porque você me prometeu que ia parar com essas frescuras!

-Casa da Polly? Kia, o quarto de Dikyi não tem mais espaço pra nada e você ainda compra casa da Polly? Santo Deus! Quando é que... – Mu interrompeu a fala ao ver que eu, Anisah e Marrie estávamos calados e assistindo aquela cena.

-Conversaremos MESMO quando pisarmos em Lhasa!

Os levei até o centro. Vi que Kia ainda carregava um pacote enorme em suas mãos. Chegamos ao restaurante. **Wiesbaden cozinha alemã típica, mas possuía hamburgueres e cachorro-quente, caso as meninas começassem a criar caso. Como de costume, deixamos nossos casacos com o maitre e entramos no local aconchegante. Era um sobrado com telhado em estilo alpino, bem inclinado.**

**-Mesa para 6. – Pedi.**

**Um dos garçons nos encaminhou até a mesa e nos sentamos. Havia uma lareira. As meninas pareciam cansadas, devido a tarde que tiveram. Pedimos dois hamburgeres para elas e o famoso **_Eisbein_ para nós. Vinho tinto para acompanhar. Enquanto esperávamos a comida chegar, Kia pegou o grande pacote e pediu a nossa atenção.

-Bem... Estamos aqui, nessa noite, nesse restaurante maravilhoso e nessa cidade maravilhosa também por sua causa, Anisah.

Minha árabe sorriu.

-Nós todos sabemos o quanto você batalhou para chegar até onde chegou. Embora alguns não saibam dar o devido valor...

Mu, Anisah e eu olhamos feio para Kia. Ela sabia exatamente como me desagradar e por mais que Anisah estivesse chateada comigo, isso era algo que nós dois iríamos resolver sozinhos. Ela não precisava se intrometer em nossa vida conjugal.

-Continuando... Mu e eu fomos a um leilão em Hong Kong e arrematamos esse presente para você, minha querida irmã. – Kia estendeu o pacote para Anisah.

Meu celular tocou. Droga! Era do laboratório. O que eles queriam num sábado, as 21:00 horas? Deixei tocar, mas eles continuavam insistindo.

-Me desculpem, preciso atender.

Deixei a mesa e fui até o banheiro. Quando atendi, não pude acreditar. O estagiário que trabalhava comigo dizia que eu teria de ir até lá amanhã à noite. Meu supervisor estava chegando da Rússia com novidades e que se eu não aparecesse, perderia uma ótima oportunidade de colocar meu projeto em prática. Desliguei o celular e apoiei sobre a pia de mármore do banheiro. Respirei fundo e voltei para a mesa. Perceberam que eu estava alterado.

-Quem era, querido?

-Ora, por que ainda não abriu o presente, Anisah?

-Estava te esperando, Kamus.

-Já estou aqui.

Ela tirou a fita e depois abriu o embrulho com cuidado. Quando ela pegou o presente em mãos, seus olhos brilharam de forma intensa. Só me lembro de terem brilhado daquela maneira em duas ocasiões: Em nosso casamento e no dia em que Marrie nasceu.

-Mas... Mas... Kia! – Ela ainda olhava para o objeto maravilhada – Esse é um _Stradivarius_!! Legítimo!

-E é mesmo! Você merece, minha irmã! A mais nova _spalla_ da Orquestra Sinfônica de Berlim precisa do melhor violino do mundo!

Minha nossa! Que tremendo golpe! Anisah não tinha me falado nada sobre ter se tornado a spalla da Orquestra. Não foi à toa que se exaltou daquela maneira. Era algo muito importante para ela. Fiquei tão maravilhado com a notícia que fui cumprimentá-la com um carinhoso beijo em seu rosto. Dei um abraço forte e aconchegante em minha esposa.

-Você não me disse nada, Anisah!

-Ah Kamus, eu queria te fazer uma surpresa... Mas tudo bem... Gostou da novidade?

-Se gostei? Eu amei, Anisah! Estou muito feliz por você!

-Viu só, querido? Não sou menos importante que você! – Anisah se levantou da cadeira que ocupava e foi até a irmã e Mu – Obrigada, nem sei como agradecer... É um presente tão maravilhoso! Obrigada mesmo!

-Você merece, Anisah. Minha mais querida irmã!

-Eu só tenho você de irmã, Kia!

As duas riram muito.

-A melhor forma de agradecer, Anisah, é fazendo bonito amanhã à noite! – Disse Mu contente.

-Eu já disse pra ela não ir tocar amanhã, papai! A luz! A luz!

-Fique quieta, Dikyi! – Kia deu um beliscão em minha sobrinha.

-Ai! Doeu! – A tibetana fez cara de choro.

-Se chorar, vou beslicar até doer de verdade.

Dikyi se calou por completo.

Anisah contou que o festival era para comemorar o Natal e contou o seu repertório. A maioria das sinfonias era de Tchaikovsky. Depois contou que ia tocar um Minueto de Bach solo e uma surpresa de seu compositor favorito: Mozart.

Jantamos, brindamos e voltamos para casa. As meninas já estavam completamente adormecidas. Mu e Kia já estavam se despedindo para irem dormir também quando Anisah se lembrou.

-Ah... Algum de vocês dois pode me explicar essa história de eu não ir tocar amanhã à noite? Luz, que luz é essa, afinal?

-Minha irmã, não dê ouvidos às besteiras que Dikyi fala. Você viu como ela é, gosta de chamar a atenção. Faz isso porque gosta de atenção.

-Mas e a história da luz?

-Provavelmente, Anisah – Mu interveio – Foi porque nós dissemos que estávamos vindo para cá para ver você brilhar na orquestra, entende? Não ligue para isso. Não conhece criança? É bem o que Kia disse, ela gosta de atenção e vai perder o espaço para você amanhã à noite.

-Mas ela fala de um jeito estranho...

-Não encane com isso, irmã. Você precisa acordar cedo amanhã e já passa da 1 da manhã. Vamos dormir. Boa noite. Boa noite, Kamus.

Mu também se despediu e subiram para o quarto de hóspedes.

-Você gostou da surpresa, querido?

-Mas é claro... Se você tivesse me falado antes...

-Então... Vem cá e me dá um beijo daqueles, Kamus... Que só você sabe me dar...

-Ah, então quer dizer que já experimentou de outros? Bem que eu tinha ciúme de seu maestro!

-Deixa de ser bobo... Vem.

Me deixei inebriar novamente por aqueles beijos que ela me dava de maneira apaixonada. Fomos até o quarto e nos deitamos. Ela dormiu com a cabeça sobre meu tórax. Mas foi no meio da noite que eu me lembrei.

"_Minha nossa... Minha esposa, spalla da orquestra... E justo amanhã, poderei assinar o contrato mais importante de minha vida! O que eu faço?"_

**-X-**

Galeria Lafayette: A galeria existe mesmo. Tentei colocar aqui a fonte, mas não saiu. Mas o lugar é simplesmente bárbaro

_Eisben:_ Joelho de suíno cozido, servido com batata cozida e chucrute.

_Stradivarius_: Os violinos Stradivarius são os mais valiosos do mundo. Foram feitos apenas 250 pelo mestre Antonio Stradivari (1644-1737). Um Stradivarius de 1720 foi comprado num leilão em Novembro de 1990 por 1,7 milhão de dólares. Um dos vários segredos da qualidade dos violinos Stradivarius reside em que o seu construtor (Antonio Stradivari) construía-os em simetria perfeita segundo o número de ouro (phi: 1,618), isto é, se medirmos o comprimento total de um tampo e medirmos o comprimento desse mesmo tampo até metade, e depois dividirmos esses números obtidos, dará 1,618!

_Spalla_: O spalla é o nome (de origem italiana, que significa ombro) que se dá ao primeiro violino duma orquestra sinfônica. O spalla é o último músico a entrar em palco e é ele que afina a orquestra antes da entrada do maestro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Não consegui dormir. O pior é que iam notar a péssima noite que tive. Vi as horas passando, de meia em meia hora. Mais parecia uma eternidade. Quando o relógio deu 6 da manhã, levantei.

Deixei um bilhete para Anisah e saí de casa. Se ela precisasse sair, usaria o outro carro sem problemas. Fiquei parado dentro do carro pensando no que fazer. Talvez se eu ligasse para Mu ir conversar comigo... Não, ele mal dava conta da esposa e da filha, como resolveria meus problemas? Sempre consegui resolver meus problemas sozinho. Se acalme e pense. Nada vinha em minha mente. Não houve solução. Peguei o celular e disquei para um número conhecido. Atendeu. Um barulho alto vinha do outro lado da linha.

-Alô? Kamus?

-Miro.

-Kamus! Que surpresa! Me ligando a essa hora...

-Miro, onde é que você está?

-No aeroporto de Oslo, indo para Portugal. Estou na sala de embarque.

Droga! Não ia adiantar.

-Kamus? Alô? Você está aí?

Suspirei.

-Estou... Bem, então, deixa pra uma outra hora.

-Não! Diga, está tudo bem?

-Não...

-O que aconteceu?

-Precisava conversar com alguém, mas você está indo viajar.

-Se isso te anima, vou fazer uma escala em Frankfürt de 30 minutos.

Nesse momento, ouvi uma voz de mulher dizer algo indecifrável pelo alto-falante. Norueguês.

-Kamus, estarei em Frankfürt as 9. Se quiser me encontrar, vá até lá. No café próximo à sala de embarque. Preciso desligar. Até.

Chamada encerrada. O jeito era esperar. Passei numa confeitaria e tomei um café amargo. Era a única coisa que descia naquele momento. Peguei a estrada e fui até Frankfürt.

Cheguei ao aeroporto em cima da hora. O telefone tocou.

-Casa... Anisah.

Mas não atendi. Entrei no local e fui até o café. Não demorou para Miro aparecer. De terno e gravata, veio sorrindo ao meu encontro. Me deu um abraço forte.

-Kamus! Que surpresa!

-Bom dia, Miro.

-O que foi que houve? Você está pálido...

-Desculpe te atormentar, mas você foi a única pessoa que me veio em mente...

-Amigos são pra essas coisas. Largue de besteira. Me diga, o que houve pra você estar assim? Nunca te vi desse jeito.

Respirei fundo. A presença dele me acalmou um pouco. Me dei conta que estávamos com o tempo contado e relatei os últimos acontecimentos, tropeçando nas palavras. Quando terminei, ele segurou em meu ombro.

-Kamus, posso dizer o que eu faria?

-Sim.

-Ligaria no laboratório e tentaria desmarcar a reunião. Se não desse certo, mandava tudo às favas e ia ver a minha mulher tocar.

-Mas Miro, é uma oportunidade que espero faz 3 anos! E com isso, poderei proporcionar uma vida melhor para a Anisah e Marrie.

-Como eu te disse, era o que EU faria. Além do mais, você é bom no que faz e duvido que não surgiria uma outra oportunidade, até melhor.

-Mas Miro, o futuro de Marrie depende de mim!

-Kamus, durante a minha vida toda eu percebi que sem o amor, eu não era nada.

-Mas é meu sonho, Miro...

-É o SEU sonho, Kamus. Não é o de Anisah e nem o de Marrie. As vezes a gente precisa ceder. E ceder não significa se transformar na outra pessoa ou deixar de lado as suas próprias vontades, mas equilibrar as coisas. Lembra de quando você me disse isso?

Os avisos soaram nos autofalantes do aeroporto.

-É o meu vôo. Preciso ir, Kamus. Pense bem. E mais uma coisa: Deixe sempre as pessoas que você ama com palavras de carinho. A gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer.

Ele pegou a maleta do chão e tornou a olhar para mim.

-Boa sorte, amigo. Se precisar... – Ele tirou um papel do bolso do terno e uma caneta – Este é o telefone do hotel que vou ficar em Lisboa. Me liga.

Miro me abraçou novamente e voltou para a sala de embarque. Fiquei parado, observando ele sumir entre as outras pessoas. O telefone tornou a tocar pela segunda vez. Era de casa novamente. Achei melhor atender.

-Alô? Kamus?

-Oi Anisah.

-Graças a Deus você atendeu. Onde você está? Estou preocupada.

-Em Frankfürt. No aeroporto.

-Fazendo o quê?

Achei melhor resumir a história. Não seria por telefone, ainda mais celular, que eu ia resolver o assunto.

-Vim ver o Miro. Estava fazendo uma escala por aqui.

-Foi ele que te ligou ontem à noite? Querido, volte para casa, estou precisando de você aqui.

-Já estou indo.

-Certo. Até mais, então.

-Anisah...

-Sim?

-Um beijo.

-Outro, meu querido.

Desliguei. Era melhor voltar para casa. E logo.

As estradas da Europa não têm limite de velocidade, pois as pessoas sabem respeitar as leis de trânsito. Fui o mais rápido que pude, sem passar do meu limite estabelecido. Quando cheguei em casa, Anisah me abraçou com força.

-Fiquei preocupada, você saiu, deixou um bilhete, o que está acontecendo?

Não sabia o que falar. Será que era a melhor hora?

-Eu precisava falar com o Miro. Fui pedir a ele um conselho e...

De novo não! Parecia que tudo estava conspirando contra mim naquele final de semana. Ouvimos gritos vindos do quarto onde Mu e Kia estavam instalados. Subimos correndo para ver qual era o problema.

-Eu te amo, Kia. Mas assim não dá! Você não tem limites! Não sabe se controlar e o pior é que tudo está em meu nome!

-Eu não faço por mal, querido. Eu juro, é mais forte do que eu! As coisas sorriem para mim nas vitrines, eu fico louca! Aí acontece isso!

-Mas eu já disse que você precisa tentar! Você me tira do sério!

Quando nos viram, pararam no mesmo instante. Kia deixou o quarto, chorando. Anisah foi atrás dela. Fiquei com Mu no quarto. Ele sentia necessidade de falar com alguém.

-Você tem sorte, Kamus, por Anisah ser controlada. A Kia só me mete em encrenca.

-Não sei o que te dizer, Mu.

-Não é pelo fato de ela gastar. É mais pelo fato do descontrole. Veja. Recebi uma ligação do banco agora pouco, dizendo que meus cheques voltaram todos. Isso porque ela faz compras adoidadamente e não me diz as datas de pagamento. Não faço o depósito, aí depois, eu fico com problemas de crédito no banco.

-Melhor tentar conversar com ela de novo então...

-Não sei mais o que fazer.

Mas até a hora do almoço tudo estava calmo novamente. Era incrível a capacidade dos dois de se entenderem. Kia já estava abraçada com Mu. Dikyi deu finalmente sossego, Marrie estava conseguindo lidar melhor com a prima. À tarde, Anisah as levou para a praça do Papai Noel e logo voltou. Precisava se arrumar para a apresentação. Ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer, quando de repente, me deu um estalo.

Na mesma hora, disquei para o meu departamento na Universidade. Meu estagiário atendeu.

-Hanz?

-Olá, Kamus! Boa tarde, está tudo certo para hoje a noite?

-Hanz, a que horas o Dr. Hölff chega exatamente?

-Ele disse que se o vôo não atrasasse, umas 19:30. Você vem, não é?

19:30. O concerto de Anisah era as 21:00. Ela poderia ir sozinha até lá e depois que eu conversasse com meu chefe, poderia ir sem problemas para a apresentação.

-Você sabe se o que ele vai conversar conosco é rápido?

-Não sei, Kamus. Acho que ele quer te por a par das novidades. Estava muito ansioso. Você não está pensando em desistir, está?

-Não, não. É que eu tenho um compromisso às 21 horas e não posso faltar.

-Acho que vai ficar um pouco apertado, mas talvez dê para terminar um pouco antes.

-Querido, com quem você está falando?

Quase derrubei o fone no chão. Anisah me assustou.

-Tudo bem, até mais então.

Desliguei. Anisah ainda me olhava curiosa.

-Quem era, Kamus?

Era aquela a hora. Daria certo. Podia fazê-la feliz e a mim também.

-Escute, Anisah. Estava falando com Hanz.

Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou furiosa.

-Escute antes de ficar brava.

-Pode falar.

-Ontem, enquanto estávamos no restaurante, Hanz me telefonou e disse que Hölff está chegando da Rússia hoje e que vai finalmente colocar meu projeto em prática.

-Que ótimo, Kamus! E você está feliz?

-Muito! Claro!

-Que bom! Assim vai ser melhor pra você. Ter um bom emprego, pra poder pagar uma boa pensão para mim e para Marrie.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Anisah?

-Estou farta do seu trabalho! Você só pensa nele! Achei que quando você soubesse que consegui me tornar a spalla da orquestra, deixaria um pouco de lado o seu egoísmo e me veria tocando, hoje à noite. Vou pedir divórcio.

-Divórcio? Mas Anisah, eu...

-Eu, eu, eu! É sempre na primeira pessoa do singular! Estou cansada. Marrie percebe quando nós dois brigamos e ela sabe que é por você passar tanto tempo ausente.

-Eu não quero me separar de você! Eu ia te explicar que...

-Eu de novo! Tudo no singular! Chega. Não quero que você vá me ver também.

-Era exatamente isso que eu ia te dizer! Que ia dar pra ver você tocar!

-Você está fazendo isso por obrigação! Só vai para me agradar! Como eu te disse na sexta-feira, você não participa das minhas conquistas! Não faço questão nenhuma que você vá!

Ela saiu batendo a porta novamente. Mas dessa vez, não houve melodia. Fiquei sentado no sofá da sala, pensando. Tornaria a ligar para Hanz? Não... O melhor a fazer seria ir até lá, falar com ele pessoalmente e depois seguir para o Teatro Municipal de Berlim. Direto.

Anisah desceu após longos minutos. Já estava arrumada. Pegou o seu case, com o violino dentro.

-Marrie, quer ir junto com a mamãe? Você pode ficar vendo o pessoal da orquestra se arrumar. Depois, quando tio Mu e tia Kia chegarem com Dikyi, você vai até a platéia com eles, o que acha?

-Eu quero!

Olhei no relógio. 18:00 horas. Saí naquele instante, sem trocar de roupa. Peguei uma Avenida em alta velocidade. Se houvessem guardas, teria sido multado. Cheguei ao Campus. Hanz já me esperava. Estava elegante. Estranhou a maneira a qual eu estava vestido.

-Você veio desse jeito? Kamus, não estou te reconhecendo.

-Eu não vim para a reunião. Vim aqui escrever uma carta para o Dr. Hölff e você entregará para ele.

-Eu? Mas, Kamus, nós estamos esperando essa oportunidade faz 3 anos!

-Não interessa. Entregue a ele.

Rabisquei um alemão muito mal escrito e coloquei a carta em um envelope. Já eram quase 19:00.

-Falta meia-hora, Kamus. Fique aí, vamos decidir juntos. Vai dar certo.

-Hanz, se eu ficar, fico com o emprego, mas sem família.

-Como assim?

-Não há tempo para explicações. Preciso ir para minha casa trocar de roupa. Tenho um concerto para ir. Até mais.

Deixei o Campus correndo e cheguei em casa em 20 minutos.

Kia, Mu e Dikyi estavam na porta quando cheguei. A pequena tibetana chorava.

-Eu já mandei ficar quieta! – Gritava Kia.

-A luz! A luz!! Duas luzes!!

Mu agachou na frente da filha e encarou os olhinhos cor de violeta.

-Você pode me explicar essa história de luz, Dikyi?

-Não sei explicar, mas tinham duas luzes...

-Onde?

-Tia Anisah... E prima Marrie.

-Já te disse, minha pequena, ela vai brilhar no palco, não precisa ficar preocupada, você continua sendo a única luz que brilha para o papai.

-Você gerou uma filha psicótica, Mu.

-Metade dos cromossomos dela são seus, Kia.

-Mas eu não tenho pintinhas na testa.

-Vai começar...

Não. Não havia tempo para discussão.

-Vocês me esperam trocar de roupa?

-Sim, fazer o quê? – Disse minha cunhada exaltada.

Entrei e nem banho tomei. Não havia tempo. Troquei de roupa, me perfumei e peguei as chaves do carro novamente.

-Vamos?

Os três perceberam minha exaltação.

-Kamus, você está bem?

-Sim. Vou ficar melhor na hora em que nós entramos naquele teatro.

-Até que enfim minha irmã conseguiu dar um jeito em você.

Pela primeira vez, consegui dizer o que estava entalado na minha garganta para Kia.

-Escute aqui, Kia. Se eu tenho problemas com a Anisah, eles são exclusivamente nossos. É melhor cuidar de sua relação com seu marido, porque pelo que eu pude perceber, também não vai a mil maravilhas. Fique calada que faz melhor. Se não se preocupasse com os outros, teria educado a sua menina melhor também. Fui claro?

Kia me olhava de olhos arregalados. Mu não fez comentários. Dikyi começou a se sentir mal.

-Mamãe, acho que eu vou vomitar...

-Pare o carro, Kamus! – Me pediu Mu.

Freei bruscamente. Kia desceu com a menina no colo e ela vomitou. Depois disso, olhou para a mãe com lágrimas nos olhos.

-A luz sumiu, mamãe. As duas... – Ela abraçou a perna de Kia.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

No mesmo instante, meu celular tocou. Um número desconhecido. Provavelmente era o Dr. Hölff. Não quis atender. Insistiu mais umas 3 vezes. Até que foi a vez do celular de Kia tocar.

-Que estranho, número de Berlim.

-Deixa eu ver... – Peguei o celular dela.

Era o mesmo número que estava me ligando.

-Posso atender?

-Fique a vontade, Kamus. – Kia respondeu – Agora, vamos voltar para o carro, Dikyi?

-Alô?

-Boa noite, gostaria de falar com... Senhorita Kia.

-Quem gostaria? – O barulho do outro lado da linha eram de sirenes e de pessoas falando.

-Kräff, do corpo de bombeiros.

Na hora, meu coração disparou. Fiquei pálido. Senti a cor de minha pele se esvair.

-O que foi, Kamus? – Kia se assustou ao me ver naquele estado. Pegou o telefone de minha mão.

-Alô?

-Ela... Ela mesma. E o senhor?

Mu desceu do carro e ficou observando a esposa.

-Sim, o que deseja?

Kia nos olhava com expressão de dúvida.

-Elisah? Não... Anisah! É este o nome?

Mais uma vez houve o silêncio.

-Sou irmã dela. A... Aconteceu alguma... Coisa? – Kia parecia estar com medo da resposta.

Kia soltou o aparelho. Mu mergulhou no chão para não deixá-lo cair. Kia desmaiou. Fui correndo em seu socorro.

-Alô – Atendeu Mu – É o marido de Kia, Mu. Minha esposa... Ela desmaiou. O que foi que houve?

Mu ficou congelado. Virou-se para mim e perguntou:

-GG UN 762, é o número da placa do carro que Anisah estava dirigindo, Kamus?

-Sim! A do Golf! Por que, Mu?

Ele voltou para o aparelho.

-Sim, senhor. É o carro dela mesmo.

-O que aconteceu, Mu? – Kia permanecia desmaiada em meus braços. Dikyi observava a cena, sem reação.

-Pode me passar o endereço, p-por gen-gentileza?

Mu tirou do bolso um bloquinho e anotou com pressa o endereço passado. Entregou para mim.

- Deutsches Theater, Volksbühne street.

Era uma rua próxima ao Teatro Municipal.

-Es-estamos indo para aí.

Mu desligou o telefone. Percebi que não sabia como me falar.

-Kamus, pre-precisamos... Ir para esse endereço.

-O que aconteceu? Me fala, por favor! Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu! – Grossas lágrimas formavam em meus olhos.

-O carro que ela dirigia... Ele... Ele capotou.

-Eu disse! Eu vi a luz! – Gritou Dikyi.

Entreguei Kia para ele e entrei rapidamente no carro. Mu entrou no banco detrás com a esposa em seu colo. Dikyi acariciava os cabelos da mãe.

O caminho parecia infinito. Segui em frente e os faróis todos estavam se fechando. Não, ela capotou o carro, mas está bem. Anisah e Marrie vão estar bem, com certeza. Já tinha ouvido falar de acidentes do tipo em que os envolvidos saíam ilesos. Mas, se estivessem bem, por que não foram elas mesmas que ligaram? Provavelmente o resgate estaria fazendo os exames de praxe e elas poderiam estar impossibilitadas. Aos poucos fui conseguindo estabilizar a minha mente e minha calma. Faltava apenas um farol para chegarmos até o local. Conseguia ver as luzes da ambulância e dos bombeiros a menos de 100 metros.

-Fique aqui com Kia e sua filha, Mu. Vou até lá para saber o que houve. Logo mais estarei de volta.

-Certo.

Estacionei o carro e corri até a faixa que limitava os curiosos de se aproximarem. Ignorei o sinal e pulei o limite. Um dos bombeiros veio correndo atrás de mim.

-Hey senhor! Não pode ultrapassar a faixa!

-Foi a minha mulher e minha filha que se acidentaram.

Ele não tentou me segurar. Parei de correr. Em toda a minha vida, nunca senti tanto medo. Fatos reais. Sempre me baseei em fatos reais, mas àquela hora, eu estava temendo a verdade. Não consegui me aproximar mais.

"-_Tenho uma notícia extraordinária para te dar, Kamus._

_-É mesmo, Anisah? E qual seria?_

_Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou minha mão em seu ventre._

_-Nós vamos ter um bebê, Kamus. Eu estou grávida. De 8 semanas._

_-Você... Está falando sério, Anisah?_

_-Sim, querido. Eu já conseguia sentir antes... Mas hoje, o médico confirmou._

_Ajoelhei e encostei a cabeça em seu ventre. Ela afagava meus cabelos de forma carinhosa."_

Dei mais alguns passos. Vários bombeiros corriam de um lado para o outro. Pareciam estar enlouquecidos.

"-_Você não vai acreditar, querido! Hoje Marrie disse a primeira palavra!_

_-E qual foi? – Cheguei perto dela e passei meus dedos debaixo de seu queixo. Ela soltou uma gostosa gargalhada._

_-Diga para ele, Marrie! Ele vai gostar de escutar!_

_-Papai!"_

Meu peito começou a doer. Uma dor lancinante. Sentia uma angústia muito forte e uma vontade enorme de gritar. Mas não conseguia por nada disso para fora. Me senti paralisado. Minhas pernas pareciam não obedecer aos comandos de meu cérebro.

"_Ela estava linda naquela manhã. Era o dia de minha formatura na minha Universidade. Cabelos ao vento, os olhos brilhantes, cheios de ternura e afeto. Já tinha me decidido. Era ali mesmo._

_A levei em um dos bonitos parques que havia em Berlim. Sempre gostei muito do inverno, mas a estação mais bela de todas, para mim, era o outono. As folhas alaranjadas deixavam as ruas magníficas._

_-Quer se sentar em algum banco?_

_-Não... Prefiro me sentar na grama, Kamus._

_Nos sentamos. O sol refletia no lago transparente. Patos e cisnes nadavam sobre o lago. Logo partiriam para o hemisfério sul, com a chegada do inverno._

_-Sabe, Kamus, desde quando te conheci, jamais pensei que ainda estaríamos juntos a essa altura._

_-Nem eu imaginava isso. Sempre me vi crescendo, me tornando adulto e sozinho. Nunca fiz planos para compartilhar a minha vida com alguém. Sempre quis ficar sozinho._

_-Não?_

_-Não... Sempre achei o amor um sentimento barato, que apenas entorpecia as pessoas e as deixavam idiotas._

_Ela me olhou decepcionada._

_-Então você deve sempre ter me achado uma pessoa idiota._

_-Não vou mentir, porque já pensei isso de você._

_-Ora, Kamus! Mas que decepção!_

_-Mas aos poucos, eu também fui me tornando um idiota como você._

_-Que grosseria! Bem que os seus amigos o chamavam de pingüim!_

_-Anisah, você sabia que quando um pingüim encontra um par, eles permanecem juntos para o resto de suas vidas?_

_-Não... Não sabia não..._

_Tirei a caixinha preta que tinha em meu bolso e dei para ela. Ela abriu e ficou encantada._

_-Meus amigos estavam certos quando me chamavam de pingüim._

_Ela me abraçou, em agradecimento ao presente dado. Peguei em sua mão e encarei aqueles olhos, que me faziam perder a calma._

_-Quer ser meu pingüim?_

_-Você está dizendo... Não acredito!_

_-Sim... Quer ser minha esposa, Anisah?_

_Não precisou me dizer nada. O abraço e o beijo apaixonado responderam por palavras. Estava certo quem disse que em matéria de amor, a ação vale mais que palavras."_

-Hey! Quem é o senhor?

Um outro bombeiro me acordou de meus devaneios. Agora, além da dor no peito, sentia dor no meu estômago.

-Não pode ficar aqui, é uma área restrita!

-Foi minha esposa e minha filha que se acidentaram. Onde ela está? Me diga, ela está bem, não está? Minha filha estava com ela! Onde elas estão?

O bombeiro me olhou de uma forma a qual não consegui definir. Foi me levando lentamente até onde estava a ambulância. Chamou alguém pelo rádio e foi me colocando mais próximo da realidade.

-O Golf de sua esposa estava em alta velocidade, senhor. Não sabemos o motivo, mas ela foi atravessar o cruzamento que estava com o farol fechado para ela. Uma Mercedes Classe A também vinha vindo em alta velocidade, no outro sentido. Os dois carros se chocaram.

Anisah correndo no trânsito? Impossível! Se estava correndo era porque estava alterada. Por minha causa. Por causa de nossa discussão.

"_-Eu, Kamus, recebo a ti Anisah, por minha esposa, para ter-te e conservar-te de hoje em diante, na felicidade ou na desventura, em riqueza ou na pobreza, enferma ou com saúde, para amar-te e querer-te até que a morte nos separe._

_O padre pediu para que ela colocasse a aliança em meu dedo, depois de meus dizeres e que ela também pronunciasse o juramento._

_- Eu, Anisah, recebo a ti Kamus, por meu esposo, para ter-te e conservar-te de hoje em diante, na felicidade ou na desventura, em riqueza ou na pobreza, enferma ou com saúde, para amar-te e querer-te até que a morte nos separe._

_-Agora, o noivo pode beijar a noiva._

_A igreja toda vibrou."_

-Quero ver minha esposa! Ela está bem? Minha filha! Onde elas estão? Não há problemas, se ela estava errada, eu pago a multa. – Tirei a carteira do bolso e já estava com o talão de cheques nas mãos. – Me diga, qual o valor da multa?

-Senhor, por favor, mantenha a calma.

-Mas eu estou calmo. Me diga o valor da multa. Vamos resolver isso já.

-Senhor... Não haverá multa.

-Mas você acabou de me dizer que ela estava errada! Não existe lei nesse país?

-Existe sim.

-Então...?

Agora eu já sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer. Compaixão. Piedade.

-Não houve sobreviventes.

-Não, não pode ser! Anisah e Marrie estão vivas, eu sei que estão.

-Veja o senhor mesmo.

Ele me encaminhou até onde estavam os corpos de Anisah e da pequena Marrie. Não podia acreditar. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não podia tê-las perdido! Não me despedi, não perdi perdão pela briga, elas não poderiam ter partido sem antes eu me desculpar com elas!

Fui até Anisah e tentei em vão acordá-la. Fiz a mesma coisa com Marrie.

Caí de joelhos na neve que cobria o asfalto. Olhei para os lados e vi os dois carros estraçalhados. Duas pessoas choravam do outro lado da rua, pela outra família. Ouvi gritos. Quando percebi, Mu estava ao meu lado.

-Kamus, você está bem? – O tibetano me perguntou.

Eu não conseguia responder. Não conseguia chorar. Não conseguia fazer nada.

Kia gritava desesperada e dois bombeiros tentavam acalmá-la. Mu olhou ao redor e viu os corpos de Marrie e Anisah deitados sobre as macas. Estavam quase irreconhecíveis.

Fiquei em estado de choque por uma semana inteira. Nem falar conseguia. Ainda bem que Mu estava lá, pois foi ele quem cuidou de tudo após o acidente. Quando acordei, meu mundo finalmente desabou. E a última lembrança, que sobrou, foi aquele Réquiem. O último que ouvi Anisah tocar.

O Réquiem em ré menor K.626.

-X-

**-Então foi assim que aconteceu...**

**-Sim. Mas essa é apenas uma lembrança, Miro.**

**-Como pode falar assim, Kamus? Foram pessoas muito importantes para você, durante parte de sua vida toda!**

**-Sim. – Fechei o diário e o depositei em cima do túmulo de Anisah e Marrie – Foram mesmo.**

**-E durante esses 7 anos que se passaram, não houve mais ninguém em sua vida?**

**-Não, Miro. Mais ninguém.**

**-Por que não, Kamus?**

**-Porque eu enterrei junto com elas, as minhas lágrimas, a minha dor e as minhas emoções.**

**Saímos do cemitério, caminhando juntos. Foi a última vez que eu olhei para trás.**

**-X-**

**Fim**

**Um imenso obrigada àqueles que acompanharam até o fim dessa estória. Grande beijo a todos!**

**Chibi Hypnos**


End file.
